Spectacular
by spyder-m
Summary: A snide comment by Renji causes Shuuhei to become curious about the, let's say, "authenticity" of Rangiku's breasts. Unable to focus on his work, Shuuhei attempts to uncover the truth, by any means necessary. ShuuRan. PWP essentially. Revised.


A/N: Phew! I'm glad to have finally finished this fic. I've been working on it for a number of months now and it has turned out a lot longer than I initially expected, but that's completely fine by me! I was actually a little disappointed by the length of my last ShuuRan oneshot, but I think this one does a pretty good job making up for it. This oneshot was actually inspired, to some degree, by the Seinfeld episode 'The Implant', which is also the motivation behind its title,_ Spectacular_. If you know the episode well, I'm sure you'll be able to fathom why that is. ;)

Just as a warning I wrote this pretty hastily, wanting to get it done by tonight, so some parts may seem sloppier than others. I hope this isn't so glaringly obvious that it turns you off the story though.

I'm also going to warn you guys in advance that this fic has sexual content in it, and that if you're offended by that sort of thing, maybe you should skip over it. Mind you, there is also generally quite of a lot crude language and innuendo in it, so if you're also offended by that sort of thing, maybe this just isn't the right fic for you. This is also my first time writing a lemon in detail, so I apologise if you feel it's lacking.

Moving on, for those of you still with me, I hope you enjoy this! Please R&R! :D

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Bleach the following would actually take place in the manga... But it probably won't, so I don't.

* * *

Spectacular

"Hey Hisagi-san!" an uncharacteristically enthusiastic, intoxicated Kira exclaimed, his arm wrapped around Shuuhei's shoulder "Are you listening?"

"Huh?" The man in question responded blankly, his eyes tearing sharply from their previous fixation and back to his male Shinigami colleagues sitting across from him.

"You were staring at Rangiku-san again weren't you, Hisagi-san?" Renji accused teasingly.

"Maybe," Shuuhei replied, turning his attention back to the voluptuous strawberry blonde on the other side of the room, as she leant in an unnecessarily low manner over the bar top, reaching for her sake. Her loose Shinigami robe accentuating the valley of her full, smooth, firm breasts. Shuuhei couldn't help but smirk at the sight of the bartender waving away the yen in Rangiku's hand, obviously letting her take it without charge. Rangiku accepted the gesture with an astute smile on her face, satisfied by the success of another attempt to charm her way into receiving free drinks.

To be perfectly honest, Hisagi Shuuhei couldn't really blame the man. He too was undeniably infatuated with the endlessly ravishing beauty of the Tenth Squad Lieutenant, Matsumoto Rangiku, though not exactly in the same way. When Shuuhei first became a member of the Gotei Thirteen, Rangiku was immediately one of the first things that caught his attention, and he found himself grovelling mindlessly at her feet like any other male.

But after spending years getting to know her as a colleague, drinking buddy and eventually, close friend, their relationship developed on a far more intimate level. Shuuhei's attachment to her increased significantly, as she became not only a woman he found enchanting for her physical appearance, but for her kind-heartedness, empathy and overall carefree personality. He, unlike most other men, had actually fallen for her on a much deeper level. For who she truly was.

Of course, it still didn't hurt that she just so happened to be easily the most attractive and well endowed woman he had ever come across in all his afterlife.

"You, uh... know they're fake, right?" the Crimson haired Lieutenant next to him eventually queried, following Shuuhei's line of sight back to Rangiku.

Once again, it was the imposing voice of one Shuuhei's male friends that sprung him harshly back into reality.

...

"What?" Shuuhei exclaimed, his neck snapping around with whiplash in Renji's direction, as he suddenly became fully alert and at attention.

"Oh, come on man, just think about it," Renji continued, despite Kira's obvious protests for him to stop. "Don't you think they seem a bit too perfect?"

"Yes," Shuuhei replied dreamily, resisting the temptation to return his gaze to her "I do."

"What I mean is there's no way a woman could be that physically gifted without getting a little bit of 'assistance'." Renji reiterated.

"Yeah right, man, nice one," Shuuhei smirked in response. "Sounds like you're just jealous because you're with Kuchiki, and she's not exactly what you'd call-"

"Fuck off," Renji scowled, interrupting Shuuhei before he could finish.

"Guys, stop it," Kira interjected, finally gaining the attention of his fellow Lieutenant before the situation got too out of hand. "Could we maybe talk about something else?"

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry," Shuuhei responded, taking a moment to consider his words and realising his comment about Renji's childhood friend probably struck a nerve. He turned back to face the wall ahead of him, taking his sake cup in hand again.

The conversation amongst the three men progressed very little from that stage onward. It consisted mainly of simple and somewhat tedious discussions about their own individual divisions, duties, missions, and so on. Fortunately, though slightly mundane, it was enough to lift the tense, awkward, atmosphere that had surrounded them following Shuuhei and Renji's slight disagreement. Renji was in the middle of telling them about the last he'd heard from Ichigo back in the real world, when Shuuhei's attention was drawn once again back to Rangiku. He could see she had just downed her last portion of sake and was returning to her feet, about to exit the bar. She raised her arms above her head, emphasising her chest and ample bosom further as she stretched. She sighed contentedly at the satisfying pop in her spine that followed.

Shuuhei tried to pretend that he was focusing on the conversation, trying to listen to Renji's voice rather than the provocative, sensual euphony of Rangiku's.

"Bye Shunshui," he heard her call; waving to Captain Kyōraku as she passed him; in a tone that would have worked effectively as an enticing siren song for one Hisagi Shuuhei.

Shuuhei's eyes never left her Rangiku as she continued on her way out. He was enchanted by her every move; the grace and confidence she exuded in her stride, the vivid, lively flash of her smile and the way her glistening locks of hair danced as she tossed them over her shoulder. Not to mention the alluring charm adorning her neck and chain attached that draped teasingly between the two bountiful mounds of flesh. They were barely restricted by the confines of her robe and swayed hypnotically before his eyes.

It was like torture.

Very enticing, frustrating torture.

"Urgh!" Shuuhei suddenly cried out, interrupting Renji mid-sentence as he threw his head into his arms.

"What?" Both Kira and Renji asked simultaneously, surprised greatly by their usually stoic friends rather unexpected outburst.

"Why'd you have to say that, man?" Shuuhei groaned despairingly to Renji "Now all I'm going to think about when I see her is whether or not they're real..."

"Hey, I'm sorry, but I figured you would've at least had a hunch." Renji defended himself.

"My view of her is completely ruined now," Shuuhei grumbled bitterly, his voice mumbled against his arms as he attempted to burrow himself down even further "Ignorance really is bliss..."

"Really? Just because of that?" Renji replied sceptically "Wow, Hisagi-san, I never would've picked you as the shallow type."

"It's not that," Shuuhei answered seriously, lifting his head from the precincts of his own arms "It's more like... Like if I knew she'd done that to herself, I don't think I'd be able to respect her in the same way anymore. I mean, she's already a beautiful person, inside and out. I don't know why she would feel the need to tamper with herself like that..."

"Well, you know," Kira eventually spoke up "Just because Abarai-kun said it, doesn't make it so. I mean, it's not like he's seen them or anything."

"Oh what, so you think they're real?" Renji sneered "Please."

"Well, I'm not saying that," Kira continued, ignoring Renji's sarcastic smirk "I just mean none of us are really in a position to make that judgement."

"Yeah, you're probably right about that," Shuuhei responded, taking his sake cup up to his lips once more before throwing his head back and draining the contents.

"Well, I better head off," the Ninth Division Lieutenant announced "My division's been pretty hectic lately, as usual..."

"We understand buddy," Renji smiled, clasping a hand encouragingly on his friend's shoulder.

"Get some rest and don't overdo it with paperwork tomorrow," Kira advised "You'll wind up giving yourself a peptic ulcer or something..."

"And you said you skills from being in Fourth Division were rusty," Shuuhei grumbled sarcastically as he rose from his stool.

"Bye then," Renji and Kira both waved with a chuckle.

"Yeah, see you guys later."

In spite of himself and his situation, Shuuhei left the bar with a smile.

He enjoyed spending what little free time he had with Renji and Kira. He'd grown quite close to them and Hinamori ever since he'd first led them as freshmen academy students on a mission to the real world. It had been on that same night that he'd gained the jagged, ugly scars over his right eye during a hollow attack. He was certain that had it not been for their untimely arrival he would've sustained a much worse fate. He really did owe them a great deal of debt...

Though he still wasn't sure if he'd be able to forgive Renji for the thoughts about Rangiku's... assets, he'd put in his head.

* * *

After a nice, relaxing evening off, Shuuhei would return to his desk the following day. With the paperwork piling up and the number of articles that required editing for Sereitei Communication increasing dramatically, he couldn't afford to waste a moment.

Unfortunately his mind appeared to be elsewhere...

"Damnit!" Shuuhei groaned, frustrated, as his head connected with the surface of his desk, filling the otherwise silent room with a low, dull thud.

He knew that today would be busy and the documents that lay before him were of significant importance, but no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't focus on his work.

In fact, after what Renji had said last night he couldn't seem to concentrate on anything. All he could think about was Rangiku's sinfully buxom and luxurious breasts, and what exactly he would do in order to find out if they were real or not. Worse still, his mind had apparently comprised a list of possible scenarios, each one more incredibly absurd and perverse than the last; his dream self exploring each and every one in an attempt to uncover the truth. Accidentally walking in on her while she was in the bath house had been his most recent fantasy, and a fucking amazing one at that.

Yes, he could remember every last, vivid detail clearly. Her icy blue eyes wide and gazing at him in stunned silence, her damp, golden hair spilling over her shoulders and fanning out around her, clinging, soaked, to the curves of her body like a second skin. It had looked so incredibly soft...

Her slim, toned legs, dangling lazily over the water's edge as beads of moisture slowly trickled down the contours of her slim neck, sliding mischievously between the valley of her breasts.

Descending gradually, coursing down her supple, smooth skin, across the contours of those large, soft mounds...

"Ano, Hisagi-fukutaicho?" Shuuhei heard a timid voice call reluctantly, disturbing him from his Arcanum, lust-filled fantasies "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied with a sigh, his voice slightly muffled by the desktop he was still lying against.

Shuuhei quickly lifted his head to see one of his seated officers glancing through the door that was slightly ajar, a lock of concern etched across their face.

"Can I be of any assistance?" they offered, again, with a hint of hesitance in their tone.

Shuuhei initially thought to decline their offer, before he noticed once more the amount of work that lay neglected upon his desk due to his state of restlessness. He just needed a minute to clear his head and try to get his mind back on track. Maybe a walk would do the trick. He was sure he could leave his responsibilities in the capable hands of his subordinates for a moment.

"Sure," Shuuhei answered, following a brief pause "I'd really appreciate that."

He ruffled through the papers on his desk before selecting a few articles that were to be published later in Sereitei Communication and passing them to the 9th Division officer.

"Could look over these for me? I have to take this paperwork to Hitsugaya-taicho," Shuuhei motioned to the one stack of paperwork he'd managed to complete centring his desk.

"Certainly, Hisagi-fukutaicho," the officer replied, taking the documents from him "I'll get to work straight away."

"Thank you," Shuuhei replied, retrieving the necessary paperwork and heading out of his office in search of the Tenth Division Headquarters

Even if it was only a fairly short one, Shuuhei had certainly become visibly more relaxed after receiving the opportunity to take a walk. There was something about the calming serenity of the afternoon breeze and fresh air that put him at ease, taking his mind of his responsibilities for just that one moment.

However, reality fell sharply back into place once more when Shuuhei realised he had unconsciously led himself to the Ten Division Headquarters and remembered the true motive of his trip. With a tired sigh he made his way to Captain Hitsugaya's office, stopping in front of the closed door.

"Hitsugaya-taicho," Shuuhei began, knocking firmly on the door of the Tenth Division Headquarters main office "May I come-"

Before he could finish the door was swung open before him emphatically. However, it did not reveal the short stature of the white haired Captain he had been expecting, but instead the much taller, more curvaceous, feminine form of the Tenth Division Lieutenant herself, Matsumoto Rangiku.

"Ah, Shuuhei!" she exclaimed cheerfully upon seeing him, her features brightening visibly "What are you doing here?"

"R-Rangiku-san!" Shuuhei stuttered, feeling his heartbeat quicken and his face flush at the sight of the woman, and indeed the assets, that had been plaguing his mind almost all morning.

Yes, it appeared that in his state of restlessness, Shuuhei had managed to completely neglect the fact that Captain Hitsugaya's Lieutenant was the very root of his current problem. He could practically feel his composure slowly crumbling away at the sight of the woman before him, but attempted to proceed with his duty in a calm, nonchalant manner nonetheless.

"I... I need to get these signed," he quickly recovered, motioning to the wad of paperwork he held in his right hand "Is Hitsugaya-taicho in?"

"Taicho? He's off out on a mission in the real world," the strawberry blonde woman replied, motioning to a gourd of sake clasped between her gradually loosening grip "C'mon Shuuhei, join the party!"

Rangiku's current state removed any doubts that Shuuhei may have had about Captain Hitsugaya's whereabouts. Rangiku rarely drank sake when her captain was around and usually tended to wait until he had left their Headquarters on important business before breaking out the liquor. Particularly in a manner as festive as this.

Much to Shuuhei's dismay he actually found himself weighing up the variables; an empty office, the woman he harboured deep, significant feelings for and alcohol, a social stimulant; and was considering taking Rangiku up on her offer. His mind was inevitably drawn back to the question that Renji had brought up the evening before, and for some reason the vulgar side of him decided to interpret this moment as an opportunity to uncover a definitive answer. He'd gotten drunk with her on several occasions in the past and each aforementioned occasion seemed to always end up with someone losing their clothes. Granted, it was usually him or Kira... or both. But maybe this time it would be different.

He probably wouldn't even need to convince her do anything too outrageous either. After all, it wouldn't take much for her to spill out of her robe, would it? Maybe they would just come out of their own accord? How she managed to keep them confined in her shamelessly low cut garb had always remained a mystery to him.

Shuuhei shook his head forcefully trying to rid himself of any other schemes so ridiculously perverse, before suddenly realising he had spaced out, and Rangiku was still awaiting a response.

"No, I can't," he answered, struggling to keep his tone firm "I've really got to get back to work."

"Ah, don't be ridiculous, Shuuhei!" Rangiku protested "I'm sure they can manage without you. Besides, you really need to take a break!"

"Not you too, Rangiku-san!" Shuuhei groaned, slapping his hand against his forehead in aggravation once more.

"It's not just me Shuu," she continued, her tone growing more serious "Everyone thinks you've been overdoing it with the work ever since your Captain..."

Rangiku realised the mistake she'd made the moment those words left her mouth, noticing Shuuhei grimace at the mention of his captain. Tousen Kaname; the same captain who Shuuhei had defeated and ultimately killed in battle during the Winter War just a few months prior. Rangiku was quick to try to change the subject after that.

"Anyway," she began, laughing nervously "Come on, Shuuhei! Just one drink! You'll be back to work in no time. Please! For old drinking buddies' sake!"

'Well,' he thought 'I suppose just one drink wouldn't hurt.'

"Alright," Shuuhei answered eventually "I guess I can spare a minute for a drink."

Rangiku cheered enthusiastically, before grabbing Shuuhei's hand in her own and leading him into the office.

Shuuhei blushed noticeably at the contact of bare flesh the two shared. It was then that he found himself unconsciously submitting to Rangiku's will and allowing her to lead him into the office she shared with her captain. It really was true, there wasn't a man alive who could say 'no' to Matsumoto Rangiku.

Well, maybe with the exception of her captain...

* * *

It's a common expression that you learn something new every day, and on this day, Hisagi Shuuhei uncovered two very valuable pieces of information.

Number one: He was a fully grown, closet pervert, male and therefore, there was definitely no way he could say 'no' to Rangiku.

Number two: There was no such thing as 'just one drink', when it came to Rangiku.

By the time these two concepts had dawned on him, it was already far too late, not that there really was much he could have done about it anyway. For, the result was a vicious cycle in which Rangiku would offer him additional drinks after the first, which he of course accepted; being so captivated by her that he would do anything in his power to please her. Several repeats in this cycle inevitably led him to where he was now: being completely and utterly...

Shitfaced.

This did little to improve the situation, as Rangiku, who was already stunningly beautiful enough when he was sober, somehow managed to become increasingly attractive with every mouthful of sake he downed. Shuuhei desperately needed an excuse to get himself out of the Ten Division's Squad Barracks, otherwise he was going to submit to his carnal desires. But unfortunately for him, in his current state, all rational and logical thought was essentially depleted from his mind. All he knew for certain was he still had a lot of work to do, and he was relatively sure he had a seated officer waiting for him back at his own Division's Headquarters. Oh yeah, and that, as of now, he was fucked.

So, so fucked.

His train of thought however, was eventually disrupted by the sound of a soft, feminine voice slurring lazily across from him.

"What happened to you Shuuhei?" Rangiku asked, lying back against the office couch, gourd of sake still in hand.

Given his current state, now probably wasn't the best time for Shuuhei to engage in a meaningful, heart to heart conversation.

...

...

...

"Eh?"

Well... You can't blame a man for trying.

"You used to be fun!" she continued "You used to come out and drink with me, and Kira, and Renji, and Shunshui. Now you just spend all your time cooped up in your office."

"I've just been busy," Shuuhei responded dismissively.

"Of course you've been busy!" Rangiku exclaimed apprehensively, sitting up and staring directly into his eyes. "You're practically leading an entire Gotei division on your own and never ask for any help from your friends or superiors. It can't be healthy for you!"

Shuuhei sighed, feeling slightly irritated, but also deeply touched by the worry she was expressing for him.

"Look, I can't be like you," he responded, a harsh intonation in his voice "I can't just load all my work off onto my superiors! I want to prove than I'm independent, and capable of moving on, maybe even a potential candidate to replace Captain Tousen. But I can't get any of that done by getting trashed on sake every night!

"But you need time to unwind!" she continued "You've really been stressed out lately."

"It's nothing, I've just been busy," Shuuhei repeated stubbornly.

"Stop shutting me out!" Rangiku exclaimed forlornly "Why don't you let me in? I thought we cared about each other."

"I do!" was his immediate response "I mean we do... It's just..."

"What?" she pressed further, her hand suddenly grasping his own desperately, as her breath-taking, icy blue eyes bored into his dark pools dejectedly.

Shuuhei sighed deeply once again, but this time it was more of an expression of self-loathing and despair.

"I just don't want to have to rely on others to help me," he explained, his focus turning from her eyes to gaze sheepishly at the floor beneath them. "I don't want to burden them with my problems and insecurities. Particularly not people who I consider my friends..."

"Shuuhei..." Rangiku began, placing her hand on his shoulder in an attempt to console him.

"This is just something I need to do on my own," Shuuhei continued, unphased by Rangiku's words.

"Shuuhei..." she tried again.

"I mean, if I can't handle this now, how will I ever be able to-"

Shuuhei never got the opportunity to finish, as his sentence was silenced by a pair of soft lips gently caressing his own. His eyes widened noticeably as he observed that the Tenth Division Lieutenant, arguably the most sought after woman in the whole of Sereitei and object of his affection, had her arms wrapped around him and was currently kissing him passionately, a strong sense of devotion evident in her tender caress. Still somewhat baffled, Shuuhei moved to wrap his own arms around her waist, before returning the kiss with just as much fervour.

"Shuuhei," Rangiku pleaded in a low, throaty whisper upon pulling away "I need you..."

"What?" the man in question exclaimed, swallowing deeply. He was slightly taken aback by Rangiku's sudden, out of the blue request. Though couldn't help but shudder at the needy, lust-filled tone Rangiku, the Matsumoto Rangiku, had just used to address him. He struggled to suppress the thick pool of blood that was threatening to pour out of his nose at those words alone.

"You're not a burden, Shuu," Rangiku explained, her hands dancing over his chest suggestively "You're one of the strongest, most humble people I know. I want you for who you are. Your fears, vulnerabilities, everything..."

"Rangiku-san," Shuuhei groaned, as he felt her hips beginning to grind against his own in an incredibly sensual rhythm. "I really don't think we should do this."

Yet even as those words left his mouth, Shuuhei could feel his now fully erect member throbbing uncomfortably against the restraining fabric of his Shinigami robe in protest.

"You're right," she replied "We probably shouldn't."

Shuuhei exhaled deeply; half in relief and half in disappointment.

"But I want to anyway."

He didn't know what was didn't know if the alcohol was influencing their behaviour that night, like he had suspected it may have, but it was nonetheless at that point that Hisagi Shuuhei made a very concise decision.

...

"Fuck it, the paperwork can wait!"

... **Lemon Warning **...

His lips ravished hers once more with urgent need, revelling in the soft, glossy texture his own were immediately met with. He could feel her moving into his arms, her body strong, powerful, yet so feminine and delicate. He was quick to enclose his limbs around her, the smooth, shapely form of her body a welcome contrast to his own muscular, angled exterior. In the heat of their passionate embrace, Shuuhei moved his hands to travel the expanses of her body, fulfilling what had only been fantasies for him previously. He memorised every sense she provoked within him, every feature of hers that he had longed for, for decades on end. He could feel her radiant, flowing hair fanning out around their faces as their lips caressed fervently. She seemed to emit a great warmth inside of him, one that was symbolic of her compassionate, jovial nature that rubbed off effectively on all of those around her.

Rangiku dug her hands into Shuuhei's dark, spiky hair, deepening the kiss. She could feel his tongue protruding and opened her mouth eagerly, allowing him access. It wasn't long before she could feel her tongue massaging gently against Shuuhei's, as she pressed her hands against his chest, feeling his strong heartbeat. She relished the taste of him, his strong, musky scent, the warmth and strength of his arms surrounding her, providing her with strong sense of security. At that moment, if she hadn't none him, she never would have suspected that Shuuhei was a Lieutenant of the Gotei 13 and a powerful, dominant, combatant in battle. For, as he held her, he possessed such a gentle nature, stroking and exploring her body with a careful and tender touch, wanting to show her love with his every move. His lips moved to brush her jawbone delicately, as his hands descended slowly down her robe, carefully peeling back the fabric shrouding her flesh in a hesitant manner, not wanting to act so impulsively against her wishes.

"Not here," Rangiku called out, fighting to stifle a lust-driven cry from ripping out of the back of her throat, as Shuuhei's hands had begun to pry beneath her attire, his fingers skimming agilely across her skin.

Shuuhei's actions were halted at her words, before he took amount to look around and actually take in their surroundings. They were still in the office. His dark eyes meets hers, before nodding in understanding and pulling her body back against his own once more. Rangiku then felt an overwhelming sensation consume her, as she realised Shuuhei had just performed Shunpo and was leading them out of the office. He came to a stop in front of the door to her room, immediately letting go off her, motioning for her to unlock the door.

Rangiku was curious as to how Shuuhei knew exactly where in her Squads' Barracks her room was, but figured she would ask him about it later. Right now, she was busy fumbling with her key in a desperate attempt to open the door as quickly as possible. Finally, she heard the appeasing sound of the lock clicking out of place, and turned the handle hastily.

Shuuhei followed in after her, promptly kicking the door shut and pulling Rangiku back in his arms, beginning right from where they'd left off.

Their swollen lips grazed briefly once more, their cheeks brushing against each other, before the two suddenly separated and began undressing in a flurry. Their clothes were removed swiftly; their two Lieutenant badges and pairs of sandals, Shuuhei's choker and armbands, Rangiku's scarf and necklace, all littering the floor in a pile. They then each placed their Zanpaktous down carefully, adjacent to the mound of garments they had just made.

Lastly, Shuuhei peeled off his sleeveless robe, slowly and subconsciously, but all the while revealing his well defined, scarred upper body to Rangiku, who watched on readily. When he was left in nothing but his underwear Rangiku couldn't help but giggle softly at the sight of Shuuhei's now erect member, straining excruciatingly against the undergarment's constricting material. He flushed visibly in response, before advancing towards her lustfully.

Rangiku raised her hand, ceasing Shuuhei from moving any closer, and proceeded to remove her robe in an incredibly sensual, and provocatively drawn out manner, a change in pace from the couple's previous rush and urgency.

Shuuhei watched, mesmerised, his mouth agape, at the delicate, creamy flesh that was exposed steadily before his very eyes. The luscious, shapely curves of Rangiku's hips, her toned, flat stomach, long, slim legs, dainty, elegant feet. Even with the loose, low cut robe she wore, her clothes did absolutely no justice to the work of art that was her body.

There was no doubt in Shuuhei's mind then, that she was the most beautiful being, living or non-living, he had ever come across. Her face brightened in a heart warming smile when he told that, a luminous pink hue now dusting her cheeks.

After a moment spent standing frozen, completely fixated with her, Shuuhei finally stepped forward, pulling her half-naked form against his own.

His hands stroked the cups of her bra almost reluctantly, feeling the fabric strain at the sizeable weight of overflowing flesh they were struggling to support. His eyes never left hers as he fumbled to undo the clasp, before carefully lacing his fingers around the straps and delicately sliding them away in a gradual motion. It was as if he was expecting her to change her mind midway through. Expecting her voice to suddenly protest his actions.

No such cue ever came.

Rangiku helped slip the straps over her arms, and the bra fell to the floor, completely exposing the surreal sight of her large, full breasts to him. Shuuhei felt his breath hitch at the revelation.

As the two moved onto Rangiku's futon, the last of their undergarments stripped away, Shuuhei moved to lie her body beneath his own, stopping to feast his sight upon his soon to be lover.

Long golden locks of hair, matted with sweat fanned out delicately over her icy blue eyes, eyes consumed with an enchanting sense of overwhelming desire in their gaze. Her strawberry blonde tresses spilled across her smooth shoulders, stretching teasingly down past her collarbone to fall hypnotically over her large, enticing breasts. Shuuhei could feel a deep, carnal drive building gradually inside of him. His long-term suppressed, lust-filled desires being awakened by the sight of goddess lying beneath. He felt his own hands, so calloused and worn in comparison trail down the soft skin of her arms and teasingly tweak her hardened right nipple between his teeth, as his hands clenched firmly around the tantalising contours of her shapely hips.

Shuuhei wasn't sure what he'd done to deserve the affection of such a kind-hearted, compassionate, confident and powerful woman, but he thanked greatfully whatever divine power it had been that had united them on this night.

He returned his hands to her flourishing breasts hungrily, marvelling at the sensation he had longed to experienced for years on end. To be holding them in his hands; so firm, full and buxom, yet so smooth and soft to the touch as well. Shuuhei struggled to cup them properly with a single hand; due to their sheer size; so he instead opted to massage them in a steady powerful rhythm, eliciting deep mewls of ecstasy from Rangiku. Amongst the overwhelming passion of their carnal embrace, Shuuhei drew the conclusion that Abarai Renji was insane, and there was no way the little titbit of information he had given him was accurate.

He could hear the cries of pleasure, rippling from the back of Rangiku's throat, as she wrapped her long, toned legs around his waist. The muscles of his sculpted abdominal region flexed as he pulled the woman into his arms, shuddering in delight as he held the buxom, feminine curves of her body against his own. He felt a heat he'd never known before burning deeply inside him, as she grinded against his already hardened member. The contact of their bare, naked flesh alone had almost been enough to completely drive him over the edge. He groaned once more, feeling her nip suggestively at his neck, quickly soothing the markings gently with her tongue.

Rangiku gasped audibly as she was suddenly pinned, in a rather dominant manner, by Shuuhei back against the futon. She purred seductively, liking this new, possessive side of him she had apparently managed to awaken. She threw her head back, mewling, as Shuuhei retaliated to her earlier ministrations, his lips caressing her jaw, teeth nipping sharply at her neck, before his lips meet hers fiercely once again.

"Shuuhei," Rangiku panted, once their lips parted "I'm ready."

As soon as those words hit him, Shuuhei felt his actions cease in disbelief, as if the reality of his current situation had finally set in. He nodded simply in acknowledgement, his movements returning to their usual cautious, tender nature.

Through the primal ferocity of his demeanour appeared to have gone, the passion between the two remained as Shuuhei positioned himself over the top of her. Rangiku felt herself become completely captivated with love for the man before her. Love for the care and concern that laced his every touch, the effort he put into making sure she felt comfortable as he lowered himself inside of her, their spirits mingling.

She suppressed a moan at the sheer pleasure that consumed every fibre of her being, as Shuuhei's body thrusted in time with her. She could feel the pressure building in her abdomen with every repetition, as thick beads of sweat cascaded delicately down her porcelain, creamy skin in an ethereal glow. She could hear Shuuhei's groans sounding in unison with her own cries of pleasure, as he gasped her name between laboured breaths. Rangiku rotated her hips in a circular motion, feeling them grind against his own. His hands clenched tightly at the sheets tangling around them, as he felt his own release drawing nearer.

As her inner walls eventually clenched tightly around her partner's member, Rangiku moaned in blissful reprieve. She felt his erection pulse shortly after, and heard her name rendered a deep grunt between Shuuhei's lips as he spilt his seed inside of her, a warmth engulfing her body. The strength was completely drained from Shuuhei's arms as he collapsed on top of Rangiku, the both of them breathing in air deeply. As their orgasms subsided, Shuuhei fisted his hands around the sheets on the futon, pulling the cool material over their naked, gleaming bodies and taking Rangiku's warm, naked form against his own.

As he felt his eyes growing heavier, he revelled in the feeling that came with holding her in his arms. The invigorating warmth of her body, the weight of her head against his shoulder, the floral scent that overcame his senses when he breathed in deeply from the luscious mane of her hair. It was at that point that he realised that if leaving the office came with such significant benefits then Rangiku was definitely right about one thing.

He really did need to get out more.

**... End Lemon ... **

* * *

"Hey guys," Shuuhei greeted Kira and Renji, seating himself at the same table they'd shared just two nights previously.

"Hey, Hisagi-san," Kira replied, offering some sake to his friend "It's a surprise to see you out."

"Yeah, that is a change. How's it all been going?" Renji asked.

"It's been great. Spectacular, actually!" Shuuhei exclaimed as he accepted the sake from Kira, struggling to contain the bright smile lighting up his features.

"Really?" Kira asked, appearing slightly confused "But all last week you said you were struggling to keep up with your division's workload. What's this change of attitude all of a sudden?"

"Well, let's just say I found a little 'assistance'," Shuuhei answered, still grinning cheekily as he bought the cup of sake to his lips.

"What the hell are you talking ab-"

Renji's sentence was halted midway through when a familiar voluptuous, strawberry blonde haired woman, sauntered over to where they were seated and deposited herself promptly in Shuuhei's lap, her lips devouring his own in a passionate, chaste kiss.

'_Damn, she's so hot._' Shuuhei thought, moving to wrap his arms around her, deepening the kiss '_I could get used to this_.'

"Bye Shuuhei," Rangiku purred seductively against his lips, after pulling away, savouring the taste of sake that still lingered on them. She then proceed to return to her feet, exiting the bar knowing full well the impact she had just made upon the individuals occupying it.

The moments that followed were consumed by a daunting silence, as a number of very bewildered, and very, very jealous, males watched Shuuhei in awe. He took no notice, instead opting to casual finished his last few mouthfuls of his sake, before turning smugly back to his colleagues.

"So I guess I'll see you guys later," Shuuhei began, smirking when he realised the usual teasing replies his friends would supply had been replaced by stunned silence.

He stood up from his seat, looking over his shoulder briefly to marvel at the sight of Kira and a dumbfounded Renji; their mouths both agape over what Shuuhei had just said; before calling out to them once last time

"Oh, by the way Renji. They're definitely real..."

Renji didn't dare ask how he knew.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's it! I like that ending lol. Sorry if some parts seemed a bit more rushed and less in depth than others. Like I said, I was keen to get this fic published, so I have gone over some parts hastily. I hope it all panned out nonetheless though. I still thought the lemon scene was shit though D: Meh, oh well. xD I'm also considering revising this and adding a little bit more to it later, but we'll have to wait and see. Anyway, please R&R, my fellow ShuuRan lovers! :D


End file.
